


Un Beso

by Amerikita12



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bromance, Comedy, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Past Abuse, Pre-Femslash, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sad, Smut, Vegetarians & Vegans, harlivy - Freeform, kiss
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "Antes de que la voz chillona de la rubia terminaran su comentario fastidioso, los labios de la Arlequín se vieron capturados por la ágil boca de la pelirroja. Había besado a la Arlequín para embobarla con sus feromonas un poco. Al parecer se le había pasado algo la mano con ese beso."(O lo que paso después de que Poison besará a Harley y la conquistará)Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics.





	Un Beso

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste la lectura. Quizá agregué más etiquetas. Por cierto, me base en la apariencia clásica de los personajes, Ivy verde y cubierta de hojas y Harley como un Arlequín de cuerpo completo. Voy a subir partes al azar de está historia (Que pueden o no estar en orden cronológico) Como lo hago con mi historia "Los Bebés Snart-Allen" de Coldflash :D

Todo empezó por un lapso de suerte, ¿Buena o mala?, no importaba, lo que sí importaba era quiénes estaban involucrados.

Era más de media noche, la oscuridad envolvía con su cobijo los bajos mundos de Gotham, cada callejón sucio, calle desierta y todo establecimiento ilícito se regodeaba en la seguridad clandestina de la noche. Entre las calles se respiraba el olor de una ciudad en auge de inmundicia, el aroma penetrante de todo lo execrable que lo oscuridad y la noche podían ofrecer.

A manzanas de distancia del corazón corrompido de la ciudad, entre las calles poco iluminadas y el viento frío  se encontraba cierto edificio con estilo elegante y de considerable altura. Por sus paredes cierta villana y ladrona profesional de piel verde escalaba sin esfuerzo por el concreto, usando una cuerda de dudosa procedencia para llegar a la cima del edifico, donde se presumía podría entrar por un gigantesco tragaluz.

Los metros se hicieron menos con los segundos, y rápidamente el escultural cuerpo de la ladrona pelirroja se adentro en la habitación llena de plantas. Según su planeación solo tendría que tomar la especial planta que deseaba y retirarse con prisa. Con la alarma desactivada, los miembros de la Sociedad Botánica ignorantes del atraco y los guardias principales neutralizados nada podía salir mal.

O eso pensó la pelirroja Ivy hasta que escuchó los pasos escandalosos y rítmicos de una persona. No se sorprendió cuando una rubia vestida de bufón entró en la sala, portando ese aire falsamente infantil y juguetón. Gruñó con hastió por las complicaciones.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harley?- Interrogó Ivy antes de que la rubia si quiera notara su presencia. Ignoró la sonrisa lúcida que le mostró con aparente afecto y se limitó a esperar una respuesta.

-¡Roja! ¡Qué bueno verte amiga!- Contestó Harley, sin molestarse en escuchar la pregunta, pasaron segundo para que el ceño ligeramente severo de Ivy surgiera efecto y lograra hacer hablar a la Arlequín- Estoy aquí por una extraña raíz zombi que Mr. J quiere para uno de sus planes- Se explicó, sintiendo ligera aprensión por la mirada que su amiga le estaba dando.

-No puedes llevártela, Harley, de esa planta se destila un aceite que vuelve esclavos a las personas, y yo la necesito- Hizo una pausa, y miro muy seriamente a su compañera- Con ella obligaré a unos magnates sin escrúpulos a hacer una reserva natural para las hectáreas que están siendo deforestadas-.

-Pero Mr. J de verdad la quiere y yo tengo que dársela, lo siento, Roja- La decisión que tenían sus palabras no crearon ninguna sensación afable en el cuerpo de Ivy, quien poco a poco estaba siendo orillada a hacer algo que no quería.

-Sabes que no quiero pelear, solo dile al Joker que no la pudiste conseguir, que alguien más la había robado primero- Apeló con más paciencia de la que hubiese tenido con cualquiera, aplazando la pelea que se veía venir. Espero que su porte serio y su tono ayudaran a convencer a la terca payasa. La mirada que ésta portaba no auguraba nada bueno.

Las manecillas del reloj se seguían moviendo, poco a poco se agotaba el tiempo y alguien las encontraría, Poison sabía eso claramente, lo que contribuía en la formación de su creciente desespero. Podía escuchar el “Tic Toc” En su cabeza, apresurándola, obligándola a actuar premura.

-¡Pues lo siento, porque yo le llevaré la planta a Mr. J pri…- Y antes de que la voz chillona de la rubia terminaran su comentario fastidioso, los labios de la Arlequín se vieron capturados por la ágil boca de la pelirroja.

En un beso inesperado y claramente pasional, la amalgama de torpeza y destreza que cada villana mostraba lo hacía inesperadamente grato y agradable. La suavidad de los labios de la rubia le pareció el mejor manjar al ser hambriento de la pelirroja, quien inconscientemente parecía querer indagar más afondo en la boca de su compañera.

Cuando un gemido placentero se escapó de Harley, algo golpeó en la mente de Ivy, un pensamiento que le recordaba que ya era oportuno apartarse, la ráfaga de realidad que vino después de su separación creó un sentimiento no descriptible en la pelirroja.

Había besado a la Arlequín para embobarla con sus feromonas un poco, debía ser algo rápido que solo la hiciera obediente unos minutos y nada más. Al parecer se le había pasado algo la mano con ese beso.

Ahora incluso un aura con rosa envolvía a Harley, quien por poco mostraba corazones en sus ojos en muestra cliché de su enamoramiento. Esto iba durar más que solo unos minutos.

Cuando la rubia reaccionó y se dio cuenta que el maravilloso beso había terminado, esnifó con su nariz y en su cara se dibujo un puchero, el gesto endemoniadamente infantil y de cierta manera tierno causo una sensación extraña en Ivy. _“Bésame”_ Lloriqueó, moviendo sus pestañas con gracia manipuladora y dibujando una mueca de perrito triste.

-¿No estabas diciendo algo de un tal “Mr. J”?- Preguntó Ivy con más recelo de lo esperaba, era incoherente el aparente odio que tenía por la relación disfuncional que Harley quería con el Príncipe Payaso. Pero no podía evitar que algo borboteara con rabia en su pecho al ver a la rubia morirse de amor por el Joker. Le enfermaba y la hacía enfurecer.

 

-Olvídalo, no me importa, ¡Yo te quiero a ti Ivy!- Respondió Harley, sonando dolorosamente sincera. La mirada deseosa y su completa entrega era dolorosamente tentadora para la pelirroja- _Bésame, por favor, por favor_ \- Llevó sus manos a la cara verde de su compañera, juntándolas a escasos centímetros de distancia, la respiración agitada y el rostro rojizo de Harley se balanceaba frente los labios rojos de Poison, era demasiado tentador y atrayente.

La pelirroja no pudo evitarlo, y antes de darse cuenta sus labios estaban junto con los de la Arlequín, rozándose con vehemencia, sus lenguas peleaban y se deslizaban la una con la otra, intentando ganar la pequeña batalla que se disputaban. El brazo de de Ivy se deslizó por la cintura de su compañera, la sujeto con fuerza, pegándola a su torso en una acción impulsiva.

Ambas lo disfrutaban tanto y era tan placentero que no querían separarse, parecía que estaban dispuestas a durar horas en ese mismo arranque de deseo. Hasta que inevitablemente Ivy comenzó a separar y terminar el beso. Por más que la pelirroja quisiera alargarlo tenían el tiempo contado. Ya les quedaba muy poco de éste.

 _“No, por favor, más”_ Gimió la rubia contra sus labios, intentando acercarse de nueva cuenta al rostro de su amante. Poison tuvo que esforzarse enormemente por no sucumbir ante la necesidad de besar a la Arlequín, dejando un _“Tenemos una planta que robar”_ Como escusa para alejarse completamente.

Era doloroso ver la mirada necesitada, complaciente y sumisa de su compañera, le recordaba al enamoramiento enfermizo que tenía con el Príncipe Payaso, algo en ella se removía con disgusto al pensar que ahora era la causa de tal sumisión y devoción injustificada. Se sintió tan manipuladora como el Joker, o incluso más.

Ivy se sentía naturalmente mal, culpable, como una mala amiga y una hipócrita manipuladora, y el hecho de que poco o nada se arrepentía de ese beso era aún peor. Toda una descarada al considerar y saber lo incorrecto que era, pero aún así lo disfrutaba enormemente. Era todo un debate interno de su “moralidad” y la manera en la cual sus acciones perjudicaban al único ser no-planta que apreciaba y le importaba.

Pero algo dentro de ella le dolía, sabía que en unos días el efecto de sus feromonas dejaría de afectar a Harley; ergo, esta perdería el interés amoroso hacía ella, y se iría corriendo con el Joker, era obvio que después la iba a odiar por usarla de esa manera.

Sabiendo y sintiendo todo eso todavía no se arrepentía del beso… _Ese beso había sido increíblemente maravilloso_ , pensó.

[…]

-¡Ivy!, ¡Ivy! ¡Despierta, Roja!- La voz enérgica y alta de Harley resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo un eco molesto y repetitivo. La mencionada Ivy se removió entre sus sábanas, sin intenciones de hacerle caso a la Arlequín, por más que ésta brincara y se moviera sobre la cama en su intento por levantarla.

-¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!- Siguió gritando con vehemencia, está vez más cerca de su cara, hasta que, inevitablemente, la pelirroja volteo su vista hacia ella y abrió los ojos con pocas ganas. A pesar de todo, la sonrisa de la rubia fue el mayor aliciente para despertarla, esta vez de buena gana. Sin dudas esa imagen era algo que le gustaría ver más seguido al levantarse, aunque para ello tuviera que soportar gritos y aporreos.   

-¡Sí, Roja! Qué bien que despiertas, el desayuno se enfría- Dijo con entusiasmo la rubia, y antes de que Ivy pudiese decir palabra, quejarse, o siquiera despertar por completo, un casto beso se plantó en sus labios. La sensación cálida que el roce de pieles causó en la pelirroja fue confortantemente familiar.

Y como si ella fuera la afectada por algún hechizo de amor, se levantó de la cama sin chistar espabilando apenas lo suficiente para poder seguirle el paso a su animada compañera. No se sorprendió cuando a metros de la cocina un olor particular a panqueques y algo que se presumía dulce invadió su nariz, dándole un adelanto delicioso de lo que comería.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó la chica rubia con cierta inseguridad una vez habían llegado a la cocina. Y mientras la Arlequín se mostraba insegura, Ivy estaba más que sorprendida, pues estaba convencida de que nunca en su vida había vislumbrado tal cantidad de comida junta, y menos en el desayuno.

Aunque una parte de sí sabía que debió haberlo esperado, solo Harley Quinn sería capaz de hacer esas columnas gigantes de panqueques veganos cubiertos de miel de maple, lo que (Según su olfato) era pan de banana cubierto de algún tipo de mermelada, o la ridícula cantidad de muchos otros tipos de desayunos veganos diferentes. Un pensamiento sobre lo ligeramente cliché que era la escena atravesó su mente cuando vio las grandes garras repletas con jugo de naranja.

 _-Me encanta-_ Dio como respuesta después de unos minutos de procesar todo el panorama. No pudo evitar sentir _ese algo_ cuando vio la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su compañera, fue imposible para ella no besarla cuando su simple sonrisa era tan tentadora y dulce.

Vio cómo la rubia daba brincos infantiles mientras se acercaba a su lugar en la mesa, totalmente embobada por el beso, al punto en el cual casi parecía que unos corazones rosas se materializarían a su alrededor.

_Esto era lindo._

[…]

-Harley, no toques eso- Advirtió la pelirroja, con un tono apenas adusto. La mencionada estaba posada a centímetros de un matraz que contenía un peligroso ácido corrosivo, con su mano estirada y sus dedos con dirección al fondo de la botella. De manera casi cómica, quedo increíblemente quieta en una complicada pose.

-¡¿Y tú cómo sabías que iba a tocarlo?!- Preguntó exaltada, pues la pelirroja le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento. Incluso su postura y su leguaje corporal (A lo que se podía vislumbrar) Reflejaban lo enfocada que estaba mientras mezclaba químicos y trituraba cosas. Era imposible que supiera justo lo que iba a hacer su compañera.

 _-Te conozco-_ Dijo simplemente, a la par que se volteaba, aún con tubos de ensayo en sus manos. No se digno en darle una mirada, pero si le brindó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que la rubia conocía bastante bien.

-Pero yo te quiero ayudar, Roja- Gimió la Arlequín, doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho y creando muecas exageradas en su rostro.

-Puedes ayudar si te quedas sentada sin tocar nada- Le respondió, dando una sonrisa y una mirada que bien sabía que convencería a su compañera.

-Pe-pero…- Intentó debatir Harley, pero no tardo demasiado en guardar silencio al verse escasa de argumentos.

-¿Por favor?- Y con esas dos palabras de la pelirroja fueron suficientes para que la Arlequín obedeciera.

Sus pasos resonaron pesados cuando caminó con mala gana hasta el asiento más próximo, todavía con sus brazos cruzados sobre sí y la mueca insatisfecha en su rostro, al llegar al asiento más próximo se dejo caer con poca gracia y de manera pesada, siguiendo con su puchero.

Ivy ocultaba la risa que la actitud de su compañera le causaba, de cierta manera le daba ternura verla con esa actuación infantil. Justo cuando iba a hacer un comentario gracioso sobre lo linda que se veía, la interrumpió el fuerte e inconfundible sonido de un cristal rompiéndose.

Ninguna de las dos tardo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Al parecer el impacto que hizo Harley contra el asiento movió un poco la mesa que se encontraba justo detrás, que para mala suerte de ambas tenía en su superficie varios matraces, tubos de ensayos y químicos. Aunque sólo fue una mezcla la que cayó al suelo, no evitó que el rostro verdoso de Ivy se tornara de un rojo furioso.

Había tirado más de la mitad del destilado de raíz zombi al suelo. Casi todo el líquido se había derramado y perdido en las baldosas.

Harley volteó lenta y cuidadosamente su vista del suelo mojado a su compañera, la mirada de ira que ésta le brindo la hizo estremecer. Los ojos de Poison estaban casi rojos, su vista era penetrante y sumamente intimidante, tenía una expresión pura de agresión y rabia. Harley se levantó rápidamente de su silla, casi como un acto instintivo de alejarse del peligro. Caminó de espaldas intentando alejarse del enojo de Ivy, con las manos enfrente de sí en señal de paz, o bien como un escudo.

 Si su compañera estaba llena de cólera, ella por su parte estaba llena de miedo.

-Y-yo, lo siento Ivy, n-no no fue mi intención- Se disculpó temerosa, pues su amiga se seguía acercando a ella sin cambiar su expresión. A medida que Harley se alejaba dando pasos ciegos hacia atrás, Ivy caminaba en dirección a ella con el mismo ritmo. La respiración agitada de la rubia se volvió más fuerte e irregular cuando su cuerpo chocó con una pared, se encontraba indefensa ante una muy enojada Ivy y sabía que no saldría bien librada.

-Perdón, Ivy, p-perdóname- Rogó como última instancia, y antes de la pelirroja hiciera algo, ella uso sus brazos como escudos y cubrió su rostro, en una movida que había utilizado decenas de veces antes.

Justo en ese momento, justo ahí, cuando sus brazos tapaban su cara y sus ojos temerosos se podían ver por una separación entre ellos, cuando su mirada se reflejo frágil y asustada, cuando sus labios se abrían y cerraban buscando aire con movimientos temblorosos, justo cuando Poison vio lo asustada se su amiga, paró.

Y sintió una fuerte aprensión dentro de ella, ese algo en el estomago que la mareaba, un amargo remordimiento se lucía en su boca, y un fuerte arrepentimiento martillado en su cabeza.

-Harley, no, está bien, p-perdón, no, no debí haberte asustado, yo…- Intentó hablar, pero al darse cuenta de que la mencionada estaba ignorándola detuvo su infructuosa acción.

-Harley…- Puso una mano en el brazo de su amiga, y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza gracias al tirón que ésta dio para zafarse con miedo de su agarré. Cuando la rubia se vio más calmada, Ivy aprovechó para sostenerla por los hombros.

-Harley escúchame, no te voy a golpear, ¿Okay?, yo nunca te voy a golpear, no debía haber actuado así y lo siento, ahora todo está bien, no te preocupes- Cuando la rubia tomó fuerzas para mirar a su compañera a los ojos, poco miedo se podía ver en ellos, pero había capa cristalina de lágrimas en su lugar. Esto hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja diera un doloroso vuelco de aflicción.

-Lamento tanto haberlo roto, Roja, no era mi intención, lo siento tanto- Lloriqueó un poco la Arlequín, una vez había perdido el temor hacía su compañera prácticamente brinco a sus brazos, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

-Es mi culpa, fui un tonta, arruiné tu trabajo, lo siento- Siguió disculpándose la rubia, y esto no provocaba más que pesar en el pecho de Ivy. Después de unos minutos de abrazos y disculpas ambas se separaron, no antes de compartir un beso que apenas rozaba lo pasional.

-Entonces, ¿Te puedo ayudar?- Preguntó la Arlequín de manera juguetona, y mientras la pelirroja se veía serena, por dentro se sentía prácticamente enferma al ver lo rápido que Harley olvidaba que ella estuvo a punto de atacarla, cómo prácticamente actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Harley tenía un sentido muy extraño de lo que era el amor._

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primero: Perdón, perdón, perdón por tenerlos abandonados, pero estuve un poco ocupada con escuela, tareas y así, segundo; ¡Es el primer fic yuri que hago! (Al menos como pareja principal) Ya llevo tiempo pensando en escribirlo, pero no tenía la pareja adecuada. Después me enamore de la pareja que hacen estas dos (Son demasiado lindas <3). 
> 
> Por cierto, quiero escribir algo Stucky pero no me llegan las ideas :'v
> 
> Voten, comenten, critiquen y compartan que me ayuda a mejorar. Haganme saber qué les gustó y qué no, también pueden pedirme fics o darme ideas para alguno, yo ando un poco seca de imaginación. ¡Adiós y besos! 
> 
> Hail Harley-Poison <3


End file.
